Hibarin y el gato enamorado
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: Hibari deseó que el destino tuviera un rostro para morderlo hasta la muerte. Entre tantas líneas de tiempo a elegir; por ejemplo, una donde Gokudera no muriera; ¿por qué tuvo que escoger la más colorida, absurda y regordeta? Ahora no sólo tenía que buscar una forma para salvar a Gatodera... debía soportar que el hombre gato estuviera enamorado del cazador de monstruos, Tsunayoshi.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** En la primera parte del capítulo el mundo está situado en una línea temporal donde Tsuna (del pasado) nunca llegó a salvar el futuro. Por el ende el Tsuna (del futuro) sí murió y los Vongola siguen siendo cazados hasta su extinción.

-Se está tomando el mundo de Tsuna Cazador de Monstruos.

* * *

 **Hibarin y el gato enamorado.**

Hibari se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, moviendo las manos en el estómago de Gokudera, su equipo médico era insuficiente para las heridas que debían ser tratadas. Una nueva técnica del rayo, del equipo Millefiore, tenía la piel quemada con una abertura en el costado derecho. La sangre salía formando un charco bajo su cuerpo que tiritaba por el frío que el albino decía tener. Delante de ellos Lambo formaba un escudo que quién sabe cuánto tiempo sería capaz de contener, Yamamoto fuera de él luchaba arduamente contra algunas tropas Millefiore, Chorome, Chikusa y Ken intentaban en vano crear una especie de distracción con la niebla para dar una huida fugaz.

—Está bien, bastardo. —masculló quedamente, le resbaló sangre por la boca. Kyoya movió más rápido sus manos, si volviera tiempo atrás jamás aceptaría que se preocupaba por esos herbívoros ruidosos; sin embargo, desde que murió el Décimo Vongola y Millefiore se apoderó de la mafia mundial habían estado más unidos que nunca. Sobre todo, Gokudera y él. —Voy a morir.

—No te dejaré morir. —gruñó arañando su camisa morada, arrancando un pedazo de ella y sobreponiéndola a la venda que ya tenía. Intentando ejercer mejor presión.

—Él tiene razón, Ahodera. —continuó Lambo, haciendo una mueca. —No vamos a perder más amigos.

—Escúchate, vaca idiota. Aún medio muerto puedo patearte el culo. —sonrió tomando la mano de Kyoya. Él le negó la mirada, intentando concentrarse en salvarlo. —Tienes que llevártelos de aquí.

—No sin ti, herbívoro rebelde. —masculló posando sus ojos azules en los verdes que ya se iban apagando. —El crío tiene razón, no dejaremos a nadie más atrás.

—Cada quién hizo lo que tenía que hacer, Hibari. —escupió un poco de sangre, agitándose.

—Deja de hablar.

—Crearé la distracción que tanto busca Chorome. Aún puedo invocar mis flamas, tengo mis bombas.

—No.

—No. —secundó Lambo. El escudo comenzaba a parpadear, dejando pasar el humo de afuera. Yamamoto y Chrome voltearon alarmados, las fuerzas del rayo de agotaban y aún no tenían un plan que no fuera dejar a Gokudera.

—Permíteme hacerlo. —gruñó intentando ponerse de pie, Hibari lo mandó de nuevo al suelo. —Kyoya, no quiero morir como un inútil. —bramó con lágrimas en los ojos, el guardián de la nube ya había pasado suficiente tiempo con él para saber en qué estaba pensando. Sawada Tsunayoshi. —Fallé en proteger lo más importante. No voy a fallar de nuevo.

—Herbívoro. —notó los ojos de Gokudera, diciéndole que nunca le perdonaría si se lo llevaba de ahí. Su cuerpo no resistiría mucho, estaba a punto de morir, incluso pidió su deseo final. La nube que siempre era distante en el cielo tomó de nuevo la mano de la tormenta y asintió con la cabeza.

—No, ¡no podemos! —chilló Lambo.

—Llévate esto. —le dio la caja perteneciente a Uri. —Él se enojará si le hago morir conmigo. No quiero ser maldecido por un gato.

Kyoya le ayudo a ponerse de pie, Gokudera se desvaneció un par de veces antes de conseguirlo. Lambo seguía suplicando que pararan aquello tan descabellado, no fue escuchado; Yamamoto paso el escudo, temblando ante las heridas y lo que estaba por venir. Iba a perder a sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo, ¿por qué debía ser así?

—Tranquilo idiota del beisbol. —palmeó su cabeza, aunque le sacaba mucha altura. —Le mandaré saludos al Decimo de tu parte.

—Hayato…

—Protege lo que debe ser protegido. —su mirada se puso firme, Takeshi asintió con la cabeza despidiéndose con un enorme abrazo. Lambo se unió a ellos, llorando a lágrima suelta. El escudo se desvaneció en ese momento, llamando a los Millefiore.

Yamamoto comenzó a correr arrastrando a Lambo, Chrome y sus amigos lo seguían de cerca. El guardián de la lluvia miró atrás, Gokudera le daba las últimas indicaciones a Hibari. Recordó entonces al lobo solitario que llegó a Namimori a los catorce años, dando gruñidos, rompiendo cosas, pateando personas, llamándole freak del beisbol, frunciendo el ceño cuando pasaba más tiempo Tsuna con él, mandándolo a volar con sus bombas cuando mencionaba querer ser la mano derecha.

Las lágrimas brotaron sin poderlo evitar. Ahí atrás estaba su mejor amigo, sacrificándose por él.

Hibari acarició los cabellos sucios de Hayato. No tenían mucho tiempo para despedirse y Gokudera lo gastaba diciéndole con mensajes codificados, que él entendía a la perfección, el camino más corto para llegar a una de las guaridas más secretas de la familia Vongola. Ahí estaban Reborn, Ryohei y los demás. Excepto claro, los que cayeron como héroes de batalla.

—No puedes quedarte conmigo, Hibari. —pegó su frente con la suya, sonriendo. —Te amo.

Kyoya le dio un casto beso en los labios, sin despejar su mirada de su amor. Si por el fuera se quedaría a su lado, moriría junto a él, pero Gokudera le hizo jurarle que protegería a su familia.

—Te veré en la siguiente vida, herbívoro rebelde. —sonrió quedo, enfatizando sus palabras. Aún con la caja de Uri en sus manos se echó a correr dentro de la neblina que había creado Chrome. Antes de perderse por completo, dio un vistazo atrás, ahí de pie en completa soledad estaba la única persona por la que se había preocupado en toda su vida.

Hubo un destello rojo fugaz. La caja que le entrego Gokudera se abrió dejando escapar al gato Uri.

—Espera.

— ¡Miau!

Uri volteó a él con las llamas de sus orejas al cien por ciento. Al parecer comprendía perfecto lo que su amo estaba a punto de hacer y deseaba acompañarlo, era algo que Kyoya no le podía negar, Enzo e Hibird harían lo mismo por él. En sus ojos completamente rojos pudo descifrar un pequeño mensaje, _"lo cuidaré por ti"_. Hibari dio un paso cuando Uri comenzó a correr en dirección a Gokudera, transformándose a medida que se acercaba en el leopardo gigante, al llegar hasta su amo soltó un fuerte rugido.

Ahí se quedaba su único recuerdo de Gokudera, pereciendo a su lado. Antes de correr de nuevo, rumbo a los demás, notó que el albino acariciaba a Uri con una sonrisa en el rostro y el enorme gato le hacía un mimo en su mano.

Después de perderse en la niebla escuchó una enorme explosión que le heló toda la sangre de su cuerpo. Sintió algo parecido a un tirón que le hizo cerrar los ojos por voluntad, tragándose el nudo en la garganta que se le formo. Se tuvo que sujetar de algo, quizás el hombro de Yamamoto, para no caer al suelo y darse cuenta de que Gokudera ya no corría a su lado.

* * *

Las explosiones de repente ya no llegaron a los oídos de Hibari. Aún con los ojos cerrados se preguntó qué tan mal debería de estar para bloquear así sus sentidos. No le llevaría a nada bueno más que a una muerte segura, incumpliendo lo que le acababa de prometer a Gokudera. Lo que le hizo sobresaltarse fue que comenzó a escuchar música de un órgano sonando en el fondo de un sótano.

Al abrir los ojos notó que ya no se encontraba en medio del bosque siendo perseguido por los Millefiore. Ni siquiera en la neblina de Chrome, o al lado de Gokudera. El sitió era similar a un cuarto rustico que no se usaban desde la edad media, en Europa por supuesto. Pero hasta donde él recordaba se encontraban en Japón, no expresamente en Namimori, pero sí en el país del sol.

Estaba recostado en una fría cama de piedra, con las manos sobre el pecho, simulando a un muerto seguramente. Notó algo extraño en su cuerpo al moverlo, era tremendamente pequeño, con manos y cara regordeta similar a la apariencia de Reborn cuando tenía el chupete de los arcobalenos. Se sentía esponjosito. Con sus manos rechonchas tocó sus mejillas, intentando saber si se encontraba en su cuerpo o no, bueno al menos tenía el mismo corte en V que siempre así que eso ya significaba algo. Lo que no cuadraba es que tuviera dos colmillos en la boca.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, buscando un espejo. La habitación no parecía contener ninguno ni alguna otra cosa más que la cama de roca y una capa colgada en un perchero al lado de la única puerta de madera. Todo lo demás eran cuatro paredes angostas. Hibari sin saber muy bien por qué, tomó la capa del perchero, era aterciopelada y se ajustaba muy bien al pequeño cuerpo que tenía. Salió siendo cauteloso, asomándose lo poco que podía con la tremenda cabeza que tenía. Su cuerpo era demasiado desproporcionado, muy en el fondo se preguntaba cómo podía ponerse de pie. Los colmillos le salían de la boca, lastimándole el labio, pero dejo de batallar con ellos al ver una figura bastante conocida en el fondo.

Tetsuya Kusakabe era igual de rechoncho que él, y su peinado era igual de patético que en la escuela media. Él pareció sorprendido de verlo ahí, aunque rápidamente hizo una reverencia, disculpándose por alguna razón estúpida.

—Amo Hibarin, no pensé que estuviera despierto… es decir, acaba de irse a dormir. —explicó nervioso. Hibari afiló su mida al notar que pronunció mal su nombre, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. Estaba molesto por no saber dónde se encontraba, ni por qué tenía el cuerpo tan rechonchito, ni por qué el mini-Kusakabe le decía que acababa de irse a dormir si era claro que aún era de día.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó irritado.

— ¿Eh?

—Te estoy preguntando, dónde estoy. —gruñó intentando sacar sus tonfas, por alguna extraña razón esa capa las tenía guardadas dentro de sí. —Dímelo o te morderé hasta la muerte.

— ¡Esta bien, esta bien! —alarmado alzó sus manos en señal de rendición. Era sabido que Hibarin se ponía de mal humor si no dormía, pero aquello era ridículo, ¿cómo que en dónde estaba? Aunque parecía bastante serio respecto al tema y a morderlo hasta la muerte. Literalmente. — Estamos en el castillo Hibari.

— ¿Castillo Hibari? —hasta donde Kyoya sabía él no tenía ningún castillo, ni en Europa ni en Japón. — ¿Es acaso una broma de la cabeza de piña?

Algo le sentó mal en aquella frase. La cabeza comenzó a dolerse a horrores, tanto que tuvo que sujetarla con sus diminutas manos; la voz del mini-Kusakabe lo llamaba alarmado, situándose a su lado. Los recuerdos, uno tras otro, le bombardearon la cabeza. La cabeza se le llenó de los más recientes, la cara de Gokudera al despertar, su sonrisa, sus enojos que mandaban a volar todo alrededor, la familia que comenzó a pertenecer, el contacto con el albino, su piel, sus besos, caricias… su sonrisa al morir.

Abrió los ojos echándose atrás. Cayendo se sentón al suelo, Kusakabe le echaba aire con su pequeña manita, intentando saber que pasaba.

—Amo Hibarin, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Acaso lo toco un rayo de sol? —preguntó intentando encontrarle una herida.

¿Un rayo de sol? ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver el sol con él?

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? —lo bombardeó de preguntas, Kusakabe lo miró extrañado sin llegar a comprenderlo. — ¿Dónde está Gokudera? ¿Y los demás herbívoros?

—Hay una aldea aquí abajo… lo sabe. —el pobre Kusakabe no tenía ni la más remota idea de que le pico a su amo. —Pero aún es muy temprano para salir. Será mejor que se recueste, amo Hibarin, parece que el sol le ha afectado.

— ¿Temprano? Parecen las dos de la tarde. —bramó sacando sus tonfas. Los colmillos de nuevo le hicieron morderse el labio.

—No entiendo, amo Hibarin.

—Mi nombre es Hibari. —corrigió agrio.

— ¿Qué? —Kusakabe de pronto parecía ofendido. —Me ha pedido que lo llame Hibarin por dos siglos, no puede cambiarse de nombre cada vez que le apetezca. —de pronto cerró la boca en una delgada línea, incluso en ese extraño lugar parecía que Kusakabe seguía sabiendo a quién guardarle respeto. —Lo siento, amo Hibarin… Hibari.

Kyoya decidió no perder más tiempo con él, lo aventó a un lado con la debida fuerza para un castigo y avanzó firme en busca de un sujeto o un lugar que pudiera explicarle que estaba pasando. Kusakabe presintió que algo iba mal con su amo así que decidió seguirlo sigilosamente. No quería ganarse una paliza de verdad. No obstante, le preocupaba que Hibarin estuviera perdiendo la cabeza por no dormir bien, es decir, ya habían pasado por el mismo pasillo tres veces.

— ¿Qué está buscando, amo? —preguntó cauteloso de no pronunciar su nombre. Hibari o Hibarin se volteó a él mandándole unas cien espadas con la mirada que seguro le atravesarían si fueran reales.

—La puerta.

— ¿Va a salir?

Definitivamente su Kusakabe, ya muerto en su mundo, era mucho más inteligente que ese. Si buscaba una puerta era para largarse de ahí, no para saber dónde estaba y darse media vuelta.

—Sí.

—Hay mucho sol todavía. —alegó preocupado. —Si necesita algo yo podría traérselo.

—Hmp.

Era extraño el lugar, un enorme castillo con una escalera de caracol que llegaba a su cuarto piso. Los candelabros colgaban del techo forrado en varios pasillos con alfombra roja y morada, casi no tenía ventanas y las pocas aún estaban cerradas por grandes cortinas de terciopelo verde oscuras. Cuando se hartó de deambular sin sentido alguno, detuvo su caminar enfrente de una ventana. Sintió a Kusakabe tensarse a su lado.

—Amo Hibarin, no lo haga. —rogó alzando sus manos. Hibari le mandó una mirada agria, recordándole quién mandaba aquí. — ¿Por qué quiere suicidarse?

— ¿Suicidarme?

—Ya sabe… por recibir los rayos de luz. —explicó nervioso. —Sé que lo le gusta, pero puedo traer su capa con capucha si quiere salir al mundo exterior. Aunque yo le recomendaría dormir un poco más.

Kyoya ya no lo soporto más, gruñó con fuerza, sacando sus tonfas. El mini-sirviente se puso rígido, esperando el golpe que seguro recibiría. Una tonfa se le clavó en la garganta, apresándolo contra la pared Hibarin dio a relucir sus ojos rojos en las sombras.

—Quiero saber cada detalle de donde me encuentro y quién soy. Replica un poco y te morderé hasta la muerte. —bramó. Kusakabe asintió lentamente.

No comprendía muy bien lo que Kusakabe le decía. Al parecer él era una especie de vampiro rechoncho, uno de los seres más poderosos en esa tierra de monstruos que por alguna extraña razón se llamaba igual que su antigua ciudad; Namimori. Todos en ese mundo tenían enormes cabezas, cuerpo pequeño y eran esponjositos. Nunca en su vida Hibari imaginó que se encontraría en una dimensión para niños. Preguntó por Sawada Tsunayoshi, sin embargo, Kusakabe no supo responderle. Entonces preguntó por el bebé, Reborn. Él le dijo que era uno de los siete hechiceros más poderosos del mundo. No supo nada más acerca de Gokudera, o cualquier otro herbívoro que conocía. Ordeno entonces a su sirviente, que al parecer era una especie de zombie muy sano, que buscara información sobre todas las personas por las que pregunto. La similitud más cercana valía la pena.

Hibari se quedó más tiempo en su estudio. El sol todavía no se retiraba y por lo que le explicó, él solo podía salir en las noches o en días con mucha neblina. Los libros antiguos le seguían dando información valiosa, por ejemplo, también existía Vongola; era más como un gremio que una mafia, pero servía por igual.

Aunque, para ser francos, lo que más le angustiaba era el hecho de haber llegado ahí. Lo único que recordaba era un tirón sobre su hombro y la mente negra. Su explicación más razonable era que murió, al igual que Gokudera, y quienes fueran los que estuvieran recibiendo su alma se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de mandarlo ahí con todos los recuerdos de su anterior vida. Si algún día se los llegase a topar, los mordería hasta la muerte.

Luego de que el crepúsculo inundara el cielo, Hibari dejó su biblioteca de lado para conseguir un poco de comida. Kusakabe le comentó que sus provisiones estaban abajo, sangre de aldeanos fuertes. A él no le gustó la idea, los herbívoros no importaba donde seguían siendo más débil que él y tomar su sangre no era lo primero en su lista de menú; pero Kusakabe le explicó que ingerir cualquier otra cosa como alimento no le proporcionaría la fuerza ni le llenaría el estómago, es más, podría ponerse enfermo.

Encontró un morral arrumbado por ahí, el cual supuso que era de su sirviente por lo maltratado que estaba y porque olía a mercado. Puso dentro las botellitas de sangre que encontró en pequeños huecos de un enorme hielo seco, o aún no inventaban refrigeradores en esa época o el tal Hibarin le encantaba la era primitiva. Vaya, incluso en su mundo él tenía un refrigerador que Gokudera solía llenar de comida comprada en restaurantes.

Arrugó las cejas al pensar en él. Definitivamente si el bebé existía en ese mundo, Gokudera y los demás herbívoros también y se encargaría de encontrarlo. No lo dejaría solo de nuevo.

Esperó paciente a que diera la noche, cuando no hubo más que oscuridad y luces tétricas causadas por las antorchas afuera del castillo se permitió salir. La puerta era demasiado grande para las pequeñas figuras de ese mundo, pero pesé a lo que imagino eran más ligeras. Al salir, se encontró rodeado de un inmenso jardín con rosas que incluso abrían por la noche y un camino recto que lo conducía a otra puerta, donde Kusakabe iba entrando con expresión afligida. Al verlo corrió hasta él.

—Amo Hibarin, ¿desea que le dé un paseo por los jardines?

—Me voy. —anunció, colocándose con esfuerzo la capa que vio en el primer cuarto donde despertó. Sus pequeñas manitas le hacían más difícil el trabajo. Kusakabe pareció alarmado.

— ¿A dónde?

—Tengo que encontrar a Gokudera Hayato.

Kusakabe suspiró, poniendo mala cara. Los amos y sus caprichos eran difícil de entender, un día te decían verde al otro morado. Un zombie no podía con tanta presión.

—Sobre eso, amo Hibarin. —de repente recordó algo importante, Hibari detuvo su caminar unos centímetros delante. —Encontré algo sobre las personas a las que nombro. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo que está buscando.

—Muéstrame. —ordenó.

Estaba tan acostumbrado al papeleo del Kusakabe de su mundo que se molestó al ver que lo dejaba con la mano extendida.

—Encontré al cerebro de un Takeshi zombie. —El guardián de la nube intentó no prestar atención en la palabra cerebro. —Al llevarlo de vuelta dijo que conocía a un Tsuna. Él y el hechicero Reborn pasaron por su cementerio para reclutarlo, fue con ellos al principio, pero su cerebro quiso volver a su casa así que regreso por él.

La explicación sonaba tan descabellada que le daban ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte. Pese a eso no lo hizo, ya que la cara de Kusakabe lucía tan seria que no podía estar mintiendo ni tomándole el pelo.

— ¿Gokudera Hayato?

—No encontré nada sobre él.

— ¿Dónde está Takeshi?

—Creo que iba a partir hoy antes de medianoche. Con suerte lo encuentra todavía ahí.

—Llévame al cementerio. —ordenó. Al ver que Kusakabe no se movía sacó sus tonfas.

—Ese Tsuna es un cazador de monstruos. Lo cazará a usted. —exclamó poniendo sus manos arriba como defensa.

—Si puede hacerlo.

Tardaron al menos una hora en llegar, su sirviente una vez le insistió en que tomará su forma de murciélago. Cabe decir que Hibari no sabía cómo y se irritó la segunda vez que se lo propuso. Aunque para ser sinceros caminaba más rápido que de costumbre, a lo mejor los vampiros tenían super velocidad en ese mundo.

El Takeshi zombie quién tenía un extravagante color verde como piel se alegró de ver a Kusakabe de nuevo. Su cerebro rio con él al decir un chiste. Hibari podía decir con firmeza que ya lo había visto todo.

—Llévame con Tsunayoshi.—ordenó.

—De acuerdo. —contestó su cerebro. En el mundo que fuera Yamamoto Takeshi seria siempre el mismo, con una diferencia que al de su mundo no se le salía el cerebro.

* * *

 **¡Más 1859 para FF!**

 **Aprovechando que estoy en mi aniversario con FF (sueno a como si ya estuviera casada, demonios) traigo esta historia:D**

 **Situándome en el mundo de Tsuna domador de monstruos y el invencible Hibarin. Debo aclarar que no voy tomando todo el hilo de la historia original, he modificado algunas partes, por ejemplo que el primer reclutado haya sido Yamamoto (y su cerebro kawaii xD ) y no Gokudera.**

 **Aclarando un poco la actitud de Hibari, se podría decir que tras la muerte de Tsuna y su relación con Ahodera ha hecho que le tome un leve aprecio a la familia Vongola. Al grado de protegerlos si es que Gokudera se lo pide.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hibarin y el gato enamorado.**

Caminaron un largo rato en un camino sin luces. Suerte que los ojos de Hibarin veían a través de la oscuridad. Takeshi zombie y su cerebro platicaban animadamente sobre alguna cosa de la que Hibari no estaba interesado. Kusakabe intentaba seguirle el hilo a su compañero de especie, aunque tampoco parecía comprender mucho que hablaba.

— ¿Eh? Qué raro, Tsuna me dijo que estaría aquí. —Takeshi se detuvo en medio del bosque, ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin comprender. Su cabeza se abrió poco después, dando salida a su cerebro que igualmente se balanceó confundido. —Hahaha! Supongo que tendremos que acampar aquí.

—Acabamos de salir. —observó Hibari irritado. Se sentía con todas las energías renovadas al recibir los rayos de luna y una siesta es lo menos que necesitaba. —Sigamos adelante.

—Pero amo…

— ¡Hiiii! ¡Es Hibarin! —chilló una voz que reconocería en millones de dimensiones.

—Justo íbamos a su castillo para enfrentarlo y salvar a los aldeanos. —comentó Reborn con expresión fruncida. Era bien sabido que Hibarin nunca salía de su castillo. — _Ciao-ssu!_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Hibarin?

El pequeño vampiro se volteó a ellos. Reborn flotaba sobre algún tipo de vara mágica, con el disfraz de un brujo. Tsunayoshi a su lado, aterrorizado. La boca, el cuerpo y todo lo que le pertenecía le temblaba; por una parte, a Hibari le pareció que hubiese regresado a su época estudiantil antes de Mukuro; donde todo era terriblemente aburrido. Antes de conocer a Gokudera Hayato.

— ¡Hibarin me dijo que lo trajera con ustedes! Hahaha! —contestó Takeshi zombie a la pregunta todavía no formulada. —Ya no tenemos que buscar más, Tsuna.

— ¡Hiii! —chirrió de nuevo, tratando de escapar. Rebon lo sostenía por los tirantes del overol que vestía. — ¡Suéltame Rebojii, va a matarme!

— ¿Rebojii?

—Ese es mi nombre. —dijo Rebon con una sonrisa, sin soltar a Tsuna. —El mago misterioso, Rebojji.

—Gokudera Hayato. —nombró, centrándose en lo más importante en encontrar. Takeshi zombie ayudó a Tsuna, poniéndolo de pie e intentando tranquilizarlo su cerebro le canto una canción que debía ser pegajosa en ese lugar. —Quiero saber dónde está.

— ¿Quién? —Tsuna se cohibió al ver que Hibarin sólo se centraba en él. Kyoya frunció las cejas, causándole pavor. — ¡No sé de quién me hablas, no me mates por favor!

—Te morderé hasta la muerte si no me dices donde está.

— ¿Morder? —preguntó Rebojii a Kusakabe, él se encogió de hombros alzando sus pequeños brazos, negando con la cabeza. Hibari le había cambiado hasta el nombre, no iba a cuestionar si de buenas a primeras también cambiaba la frase.

— ¡Me va a comer, hiiii!

Había olvidado lo irritante que era Sawada Tsunayoshi antes de la familia Vongola. Si pudiera regresar al tiempo que ya se había transformado en Capo seguramente le metería una paliza por irritarlo en su estado mini. Aunque francamente… dudaba poder verlo de nuevo.

—No conocemos a ningún Gokudera. —respondió el cerebro de Takeshi. —Ya se lo habíamos dicho al otro zombie.

—Conocemos a un autómata. Esta recolectando leña para la noche. —dijo Takeshi, cerrándose la cabeza.

Hibari gruñó bajito, enterrándose de nuevo los colmillos. Si Gokudera no estaba con ellos lo mejor sería andar solo, no quería tener nada que ver con las versiones minis de los Vongola ruidosos, por otro lado, la única forma en que conseguiría localizar sería con ellos. Incluso en esa dimensión estaba seguro de ello.

— ¿A dónde pensaban ir después de aquí? —preguntó serio. Tsuna estaba muy bien escondido detrás de Takeshi zombie al cual no parecía importarle que su cerebro hablara con el cazador de monstruos causándole más terror.

—Nos dirigíamos a tu castillo. —confesó Rebojii. —Ahora que te nos has unido no tiene sentido seguir con la rivalidad.

—Yo jamás me uní a ustedes. —bramó Hibari, sacando sus tonfas. —Sólo quiero encontrar a alguien.

—Con mi magia puedo hacerlo. —el hechicero alzo una varita mágica, sacada de su bolsillo. —Solo con una condición.

—Que me una a ustedes. —gruñó el vampiro, cruzándose de brazos. Pareció meditarlo bastante, una vez que se encontrara a Gokudera no había necedad de estar con los herbívoros por lo cual no correría ni un poco de peligro. Sin duda Hayato ya no seguiría a Tsunayoshi, quién al parecer aún no despertaba su poder de última voluntad. Y podría vencerlos a todos, incluso al buen Takeshi, si se interponían entre ambos. —De acuerdo.

—Debe ser muy importante para ti. —sonrió Rebojii. Hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos, agitando la varita en el aire. De ella comenzó a formarse una especie de nube color rosa, todos dieron un paso atrás al ver que soltaba chispas. —Está un poco descompuesta de no haberla usado por milenios.

—Muéstramelo.

Rebojii soltó un par de palabras extrañas causando malestar en Hibari al escuchar el nombre de Gokudera Hayato entre ellas. La nube comenzó a soltar más chispas, una de ellas aterrizó en su capa, pero lejos de quemarla sólo se disolvió y dejo un stiker de cara feliz en ella. Intentó quitarla, no funciono. La nube rosa soltó y soltó más chispas hasta que al fin hizo un sonido en seco, simulando a cuando una maquina deja de trabajar. El hechicero se acercó a la nube desde la propia, estirando la de color rosa que de inmediato puso una pantalla muy digital para la era en donde se encontraba. Se veía estática y nada más.

—No aparece nadie. —comentó Reborjii. — ¿Estás seguro de que ese es su nombre? Por otro lado, si me dijeras de que especie es ayudaría mucho más a la búsqueda.

Hibari sintió una punzada ardiendo desde la parte de su estómago hasta extenderse por brazos, piernas y cabeza. Gokudera Hayato no estaba en ese mundo, y si estaba ¿sería humano? ¿monstruo? ¿un pez quizás? Se llevó sus diminutas manos a la cabeza, intentando comprender que pasaba con ese odioso mundo. No, no se daría por vencido tenía que encontrarlo de alguna manera.

Tsuna salió de su escondite, la espalda de Takeshi, dejando al cerebro hablar de cualquier cosa. Miró a Hibari aún con miedo, sin embargo, algo le decía que no tenía intenciones de matarlo por el momento y una parte de él estaba sufriendo al no encontrar a su amigo, sea quién fuese.

—Lo encontraremos. —murmuró a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Kyoya agudizó su mirada, furioso. — ¡HIII! ¡Retiro lo dicho, lo retiro!

Con sus pequeñas piernas volvió a escudarse ahora en un enorme árbol, unos cuantos metros internado en el bosque. Hibari pudo percatarse de lo siguiente que sucedió antes que todos; Tsuna fue tomado por las tiras de su overol, halado hasta internarse en el bosque, dejando un único grito que se iba perdiendo en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Tsuna! —Takeshi zombie en cambio fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo tras de él. Kusakabe le pidió con la mirada que los ayudara, después de todo el zombie Kusakabe era bueno y lo había arrastrado ahí sin considerar que tuviera planes para la noche.

— ¡Amo! —intervino en sus pensamientos, ya internado en el bosque.

Hibarin los siguió de cerca notando con un super olfato, que no había notado, la fragancia del secuestrador del domador de monstruos. Una ligera mezcla de pescado muerto y fango; a lo lejos volvió a escuchar el chillido de Tsuna. Seguro que lo mordería hasta la muerte si lo volvía a soltar, también tenía el buen oído de los vampiros así que era irritable el grito de Tsunayoshi.

¿Habría algo que su cuerpo regordito no pudiera hacer?

Llegaron a una meseta poco profunda donde en la parte de abajo salía fuego y los gritos de Tsuna.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Rebojji! ¡Quién sea!

Cuando Kyoya llegó al lado de los dos zombies y el hechicero notó todo lo anterior más un agregado, Tsunayoshi estaba dando vueltas por encima del fuego. Aullando y llorando. Al lado de él, gruñendo a ellos con el pelaje erizado se encontraba él… Gokudera Hayato. Con una pequeña modificación de orejas y cola incluidas.

— ¡Se comerá al cazador! —gritó Kusakabe.

— ¡Nooouuuu! —lloró el cerebro de Takeshi. —Es el único que me ha caído bien.

—Es Hayato. —se un saltó, que debió prever porque acabo torciéndose el pie al llegar al suelo, terminó delante de ambos. Tsuna no supo en ese momento que era peor, si estar en el fuego o que Hibarin quisiera unirse al festín con tanto entusiasmo.

— ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Es mío! —gritó él, lanzándole rocas. Era igual de regordete que todos en ese mundo, en su misma forma humana. Cadenas en los pantalones y anillos en los dedos. — ¡Me lo comeré yo solo!

—Hayato. —llamó acercándose a sus pasitos. El hombre-gato se echó varios centímetros atrás, evadiendo al vampiro. Sabía de buena fuente que ellos no eran de fiar. —Hayato, ¿me reconoces?

—Eres un vampiro. —murmuró sacando a relucir sus dientes de gato. — ¡No me agradas! ¡Vete maldición, es mi comida!

—Y-Yo tengo comida en mis bolsillos. —chillo Tsuna, el fuego comenzaba a causarle pequeñas heridas. — ¡Mucha, mucha comida en mi casa!

— ¡Mientes, sólo quieres que te deje libre!

—Ven conmigo, herbívoro.

Tsuna confirmó con eso que no le estaba prestando atención en absoluto. Prefirió no mencionarlo para que Hibarin no se uniera al comerlo.

—Hayato.

— ¡Déjame! —chilló erizando todo su cabello en punta al sentir a Hibarin encima de él. Forcejearon largo rato, intercambiándose posiciones, aunque para Hibari, que también contaba con una tremenda fuerza, le era sumamente fácil someterlo no quería asustarlo. Gokudera no debía tenerle miedo.

Entre tanto, Takeshi y Kusakabe terminaron por desatar a Tsuna poniéndolo en un lugar seguro. El hombre gato dejó de pelear con Hibarin al ver que su comida era libre de nuevo; en sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse lágrimas, pataleando mucho más a su captor que ya lo tenía contra el suelo con manos y pies sobre su parte trasera.

— ¡Tengo hambre! ¡No he comido en días! —reprochó removiéndose. — ¡Los peces se están acabando en el pueblo y he intentado probar pueblerinos! Mi amo me dejó a la deriva y…—se le llenó de mocos y lágrimas la cara al seguir gimoteando. Entre su bolsillo Tsuna sacó una lata con cuatro peces, pequeños, seguro para un refrigerio.

—Pero…

—Te dije que tenía comida. —sonrió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Dejó la comida donde su boca pudiera alcanzarla y el gato no tardó en pedirle permiso a Hibarin con la mirada para tomar los peces. Muy a regañadientes el vampiro aceptó.

Hayato el hombre gato, se chupó los dedos al terminar la segunda lata que Tsuna le dio. Y pidió más con la mirada sólo que ya no había. Hibarin entonces pensó que sería el momento más adecuado para robarlo, regresar al castillo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa Vongola. El gato se le adelanto poniéndose delante de Tsuna, adoptando una pose… que le daba muy mala espina. Con la rodilla derecha en el suelo, la otra perfectamente hincada y su mano derecha cerrada en un puño chocada con la palma izquierda comenzó:

—Juró por todos los señores gatos que existen que no olvidaré este día. Mi comida…, quiero decir el cazador de monstruos que he encontrado me ha perdonado la vida a pesar de mis errores. De ahora en adelante, te serviré con gran esmero. Seré tu fiel sirviente, _miau_. Y si por ello tengo que dar mi vida, la daré. Firma, Hayato el hombre gato, _miau_.

— ¡N-No es para tanto!

— ¡No debe ser modesto… este… humm! ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Tsunayoshi, el cazador de monstruos, decimo en la línea Vongola. —respondió Rebojii.

— ¡Décimo! —chilló con los ojos llenos de estrellas.

— ¡ _Hiii!_ ¡No quiero mas monstruos! —gritó Tsuna negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No será necesario. —cortó de pronto Hibari, brincando esquivo al grupo de herbívoros para cargar a Gokudera con un brazo.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Suéltame! —chilló pataleando con sus cortas piernitas. Sus cuerpos regordetes apenas podían mantenerse sin caer. — ¿No me oyes? ¡Bájame, loco vampiro!

—Dijiste que te unirías a nosotros, Hibarin. —dijo de pronto Rebojii pese a las quejas y negativas de Tsuna—No le puedes mentir a un mago.

—Es cierto, amo Hibarin. —Kusakabe parecía temeroso, tendría que morderlo hasta la muerte para recordarle a quién debía tenerle miedo. —Hay una antigua creencia que, si le mientes a un mago, el universo te castiga, con una maldición.

— ¿Qué podría ser peor que beber sangre de aldeanos por toda esta regordeta vida? —se quejó, apretando más al gato Hayato para sí, evitando que se escapara. —O ver a la persona que…—miró a Gokudera, él seguía mandándole maldiciones e intentando escapar. No quería ver al guardián de la tormenta morir de nuevo. Él se encargaría de protegerlo en su castillo le gustara a él o no.

— ¡Déjame maldito bastardo! —mordió su brazo, logrando que Hibari lo soltara y se estrellara contra la tierra.

—Supongo que el universo ya tomo su decisión. —Rebojii escondió su rostro tras el gorro. En el cielo comenzaba a formarse una tormenta de colores rosa, negro, azul y morado. Los grandes ojos del pequeño mago se iluminaron con los mismos colores, Takeshi zombie, Kusakabe y Tsuna retrocedieron sorprendidos por el poder. —Hibarin, el vampiro más fuerte del mundo, has traicionado al mago Rebojii. Tu castigo comenzará a ser decretado.

Kyoya se puso delante de Hayato, que retrocedía con sus manos por la tierra. Sacó sus tonfas esperando alguna especie de duelo o algún rayo del cual pudiera ser mucho más rápido. Al menos esperaba que los rayos fueran tan poco poderosos como este mundo.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —Tsuna miró a los otros dos.

—Te enamoraras de la primera persona que veas y si la persona amada te llegase a tocar, toda tu existencia de este mundo será borrada. —declaró provocando una luz de fuego por su cetro mágico.

Tsuna sintió que era injusto. ¿Enamorarse de la primera persona que viera? ¿No poder nunca tocar a esa persona amada? ¿Nunca podría amar a nadie? ¿Llevaría una venda en los ojos por toda la eternidad? Eso era algo muy cruel. Sin pensárselo mucho encendió la llama de la última voluntad que Rebojii le enseñó a manejar en la aldea. Con sus llamas se propulso adelante, intentando ser más rápido que el rayo. Hibari intentó hacer lo mismo, sin darse cuenta de las acciones de Tsunayoshi, cogió a Hayato entre sus gorditas manos e intento ir al lado derecho.

Por supuesto, nada iba a ser fácil en su nueva vida con Gokudera.

Los tres chocaron, siendo golpeados con el rayo de corazones y de colores brillantes.

— ¡Decimo! ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Hayato, alarmado. Hibari escuchaba muy lejana su voz, y sintió un peso sobre él.

—Ay, ay. Eso dolió mucho Rebojii. —murmuró Tsuna. Kyoya sintió algo muy parecido a un escalofrío en su gordito cuerpo.

—No debiste meterte, Tsuna. —reprendió el mago.

—Eh, estúpido vampiro, ayuda al Decimo a ponerse de pie. —el pie pequeño de Gokudera pateó su cabeza, logrando despertarlo.

Kyoya por supuesto no creía en hechizos. Odiaba cualquier cosa que pareciera una alucinación. Cortesía de Mukuro, por supuesto. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con Hayato, asomándose para ver si seguía vivo. Por supuesto que no se sintió diferente.

—Lo siento mucho, Decimo. Me estorbó para serle de ayuda. —Hayato le hizo una reverencia, implorando su perdón.

—N-No es nada. —sonrió rascándose la nuca. Hibarin examinó a ambos, lucían completamente normales.

—Estoy preocupado por los efectos del hechizo. —comentó Rebojii. —Tsuna has visto primero a Hibarin y el gato Hayato ha visto primero a Tsuna. ¿Cómo te sientes Hibarin?

—Hmp. —afiló la mirada al cazador de monstruos.

—Eso creí. —de repente su disfraz de mago paso a ser uno de curandero. Tomó con brusquedad a Tsuna por la cara, haciendo con su varita un rayo de luz con el cual examino los ojos. — ¿Sientes algo extraño, perdedor Tsuna?

—No me siento diferente.

—Puede que la llama de la última voluntad haya ayudado. —dejo de examinarlo, siguiendo con Hayato. —Por eso nunca hay que traicionar la palabra de un mago. Si insistes en seguir con ello, el universo se encargará de eliminarte por completo, Hibarin.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto con Hayato?

Rebojii miró a Hibari con preocupación, después a Tsuna. —Vamos a hablar a un lugar solo los tres.

—No hará mucha diferencia de lo que ya hacemos. —respondió Hibari, observando que ambos zombies estaban excluidos más allá.

—Parece que el hechizo sirvió en Gokudera. —confesó resignado a un ambiente más privado.

—Pero ya ha tocado al herbívoro, cuando se despertó.

—Yo me levante sólo. —aclaró Tsuna, entre alarmado y shockeado. ¿Eso no significaba que Hayato estaba enamorado de él? —Hayato-kun no me ha tocado para nada.

—Hahaha. El hechizo no ha sido real, ¿verdad? —preguntó Takeshi zombie un poco preocupado. —Solo querías asustar a nuestro nuevo amigo, Hibarin.

—El hechizo es real. —respondió Kusakabe. —Si el gato toca al cazador de monstruos, desaparecerá.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hibarin y el gato enamorado.**

—Eso no tiene sentido. —bufó Hayato después de escuchar a Kusakabe zombie. — ¿Por qué no podría tocar al Decimo? No me siento nada enamorado. —se miró sus pequeñas manos intentando percibir algún cosquilleo o parecido.

—T-También lo creo. —comentó el cazador de monstruos. —No me siento para nada atraído a Hayato-kun o a Hibarin. ¡P-Por supuesto eso no quiere decir que ustedes dos no sean atractivos! _Hiii!_ —chilló al ver la mirada fulminante que el vampiro le enviaba.

—No podemos estar seguros. —dijo Rebojji, golpeando a Tsuna con su cetro. —Por ahora, será mejor que experimentemos. Tsuna, toca a Hibari.

— _Hiii!_ ¡No quiero hacerlo! —protestó escondiéndose detrás de Takeshi zombie. — _¡Seré chupado hasta la muerte!_

—Yo lo tocaré, Decimo. —sonrió el gato, entusiasmado. Kyoya notó con rencor que la cola se movía de un lado a otro en señal de felicidad. A pasitos se acercó al cazador de monstruos, intentó poner una manita en su cara, pero otra mano, perteneciente a Hibari, lo detuvo, sin llegar a tocarlo.

—No.

— ¡Bastardo, no estoy pidiéndote autorización! —gritó Hayato, erizando su cabello y cola.

—Toca mi frente, Tsunayoshi. —ordenó Hibarin, inclinando su regordeta cabeza. Tsuna sintió su cuerpo ponerse en modo alerta. —Hazlo o te morderé hasta la muerte.

—Hibarin creo que Tsuna podría desaparecer si eso pasa. —exclamó Takeshi, preocupado. Su cerebro abrió la cabeza, mostrando una cara triste. —No queremos que eso pase. —a completó el cerebro.

—Hmp. —sin querer recibir otra queja de aquellos herbívoros que comenzaban a sacarlo de quicio, tomó sin cuidado la mano del cazador de monstruos, aguardando al menos dos minutos esperando que algo más pasara. Sus pequeñas manos apenas soltaron dos estrellitas que se desvanecieron al caer al suelo.

—No ha pasado nada. —una mueca apareció en el rostro de Rebojii. En definitiva, algo iba mal. El universo no perdonaba. —Tal vez las llamas de la última voluntad han absorbido todo el hechizo o quemado, al caso viene siendo lo mismo.

— ¡Eso significa que puedo tocar al Decimo!

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. —cortó Tsuna, soltando la mano de Hibarin. El vampiro gruñó bajito ante tal declaración de Hayato. Al menos el herbívoro cazador conocía su lugar y se había negado.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás, Hibarin? —preguntó Rebojii. —Estoy seguro de que el universo no te perdonara esta vez.

Hibari se quedó pensando. Aún no estaba seguro de que pasaba, sin embargo, sus instintos le decían que de verdad estaría en un aprieto en cuanto tocara a su herbívoro rebelde; de lo contrario, ya estaría llevándoselo a su castillo. Además, Kusakabe zombie no parecía de mucha ayuda en cuanto a fuerza bruta se tratará.

Observó a Hayato de reojo, él intentaba llamar la atención de Tsuna con trucos de gato o diciéndole lo grandioso que era el hecho de estar juntos y comenzó una pelea con Takeshi y su cerebro. De cierta manera pudiese ser que ese mundo fuera regordito, lleno de arcoíris y mejillas suavecitas, no obstante, cada persona que estaba frente a él era idéntica a la de su verdadero mundo.

¿Y qué tal si pudiera llevar al gato Hayato con él de nuevo a su viejo mundo? Podría tomar la forma del verdadero Gokudera y tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. Incluso si se quedaba con esas orejas y cola no le molestaría en absoluto.

—Hibarin. —llamó de nuevo Rebojii.

—Me quedaré con una condición. —dijo de pronto, atrayendo la atención de todos. —Supongo que hay un mago mucho más poderoso que tú. El mago del cielo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó frunciendo las cejas.

—Tengo miles de años—bueno, al menos había llegado a esa conclusión con la información que recolecto en Kusakabe y en su biblioteca privada. —por supuesto que lo sé. Necesito que me lleves con él.

—Ella. —corrigió Rebojii lleno de desconfianza.

—Lo que sea.

— ¿Para que deseas encontrarte con ella?

—Eso es mi problema.

Al final el mago Rebojii terminó cediendo, bajo sus propios motivos, por supuesto. Tsuna quiso librarse de seguir con su viaje para convertirse en un cazador, pero obviamente no le fue permitido, así que recibió una patada en el rostro por parte del mago para que dejara de ser tan cobarde.

Pasaron varias semanas juntos, donde Hibarin tuvo que soportar a la manada de herbívoros y que el gato Gokudera estuviera alrededor de Tsunayoshi. Por órdenes de Reborjii, hasta que no llegaran con la maga del cielo, decidió obedecer al Universo y que ninguno de los tres se tocara. Eso dificulto más el acercamiento de Kyoya con Hayato, el chico gato no le prestaba atención y tampoco era como si Hibarin la buscara, si por el fuera ya lo habría llevado lejos de ahí.

Una noche entre todo el ajetreo de siempre se quedó mirando las estrellas, acompañado de la fogata. Todos dormían o eso creyó hasta que sintió a Tsunayoshi posarse a su lado. Justo se iba a ir o morderlo hasta la muerte, lo que se le hiciera más fácil al levantarse cuando Hayato llegó al lado del cazador de monstruos. Gritando, sonriendo y alabándolo como en su vida pasada. Sin querer una sonrisa se le plantó en su regordito rostro. Era la misma persona de la que se enamoró, solo que más pequeña.

— ¡Decimo! —Hayato le dio un pescado muy animado, ignorando a Hibari. Él decidió que no quería estar ahí para cuando comenzara a rellenarlo de halagos. Tsuna se le quedó viendo con preocupación. —Aquí, Decimo.

—Sí, gracias, Hayato-kun. —tomó el pescado con precaución de no tocarlo. Los colmillos de Hibari salieron a relucir cuando notó que las orejas del gato se bajaban en señal de tristeza. — _Hiii!_

— ¡Deja de asustar al Décimo, bastardo! —reclamó Hayato, poniéndose de pie.

Hibarin se acercó a él, ondeando su capa con al aire congelado que pasaba. Tsuna dejó el pescado sobre una hoja, levantándose asustado por la futura pelea que seguro se avecinaba. Quizás debía entrar en modo de última voluntad, aunque Rebojii parecía bastante sumergido en sus sueños.

— ¿Q-Qué? —provocó Hayato, sin dejarse intimidar. Él era un gato salvaje, no tenía miedo de nada.

Kyoya cerró por un segundo los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con el Gokudera de su mundo, sonriéndole mostrando su sistema C.A.I completado. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué algo cambio? ¿Por qué él era quién recordaba? Sintió otra ráfaga de viento pasar y al despertar de sus pensamientos se encontró con su pequeña mano extendida, a punto de tocar a el gato Hayato quién lo miraba sin saber qué hacer.

Con dolor Kyoya se dio cuenta de que su Gokudera Hayato no se encontraba ahí.

Bajó el brazo, dando media vuelta y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del bosque.

Entre el espesor de la niebla y los árboles se dio cuenta de que no recordaba el lugar donde estaba. Dejó de intentar de buscar una salida, los recuerdos de su Gokudera venían uno a uno a su mente, sus momentos juntos, sonrisas, besos, caricias, todo incluido. Lo extrañaba como él no tenía idea, y tener una versión de él a su lado tan igual a él no ayudaba en absoluto. Después de todo, el hechizo se cumplió, lo supo en esas semanas que pasaron.

Se sentó en un tronco roto, queriendo descansar un poco su mente. No pasaron muchas horas, o al menos así lo sintió él, cuando algo mágico en ese regordito mundo volvió a ocurrir. Una luz naranja apareció descendiendo del cielo y la versión pequeñita de la arcobalena del cielo apareció delante del deslumbrado Hibarin, que usaba su capa para cubrirse.

—Veo que me conoces. —sonrió al detenerse.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta. —respondió Hibarin, bajando su capa. Yuni asintió con la cabeza, incitándolo a seguir. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo en este mundo? ¿Morí?

—Podría decirse que sí. —Yuni dejo de levitar en el aire y apagó su luz, sentándose al lado de Hibarin. —Los enemigos de tu mundo usaron primero la niebla en ti, creando un mundo donde fuera difícil salir, después de extraer toda la información de tu cerebro sobre Vongola destruyeron tu cerebro con ilusiones y eso te trajo aquí.

—Solo debiste decirme que sí. —soltó un gruñido, removiéndose para alejarse de ella. — ¿Puedo volver a mi mundo?

—No. —respondió Yuni, jugando con sus piernitas. —Tú mundo ya no existe.

—Me quedaré atrapado aquí por siempre.

—A menos que mueras, aunque no es seguro que puedas volver a reencarnar.

Hibari miró los árboles, imaginándose la escena entre Tsuna y Gokudera.

— ¿Puedes borrar el hechizo que cayó sobre nosotros? —preguntó mirando sus pequeños pies.

—No. Es la decisión del Universo, no puedo ir en contra de él. —Yuni tomó la mano regordita de Hibari entre la suya, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. —Lo siento, Nube.

—Está bien, solo lo seguiré cuidando. —separó su mano de la chica, poniéndose de pie. —Pese a que está enamorado del herbívoro Sawada, estoy feliz de que este con vida de nuevo.

—Gokudera Hayato y tú, Hibari Kyoya, no están destinados a estar juntos. —dijo Yuni tristemente. Kyoya detuvo su andar, volteando a verla con sorpresa. —Debes entenderlo, Nube. Tú función en la familia es cuidar desde lejos. En cualquier universo que escojas si decides enamorarte de la Tormenta no acabará bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Es el destino. —Yuni apretó su vestido con fuerza. —Así como el mío de morir.

Kyoya se quedó un rato en el mismo sitió analizando las palabras del cielo. Yuni dejó escapar un sollozo antes de volverse a iluminar con luz naranja y perderse mágicamente entre el bosque. El destino, el maldito destino. Si no debía acabar con Hayato entonces ¿por qué se lo puso en su camino? ¿por qué lo amaba tanto?

No. La Nube y la Tormenta van tomados de la mano, eso había dicho Reborn, y por su vida que lo cumpliría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hibarin y el gato enamorado.**

Hibari observó el atardecer descender dando paso a la oscuridad, refugiado en un árbol cercano. Los demás herbívoros se encontraban con Tsunayoshi, comiendo alrededor de una fogata. Hayato, al igual que los días anteriores, estaba lo suficientemente cerca del cazador, pero sin llegar a rozarlo. El vampiro se miró sus manitas regordetas, intentando de nuevo sentir la tranquilidad que le dio Uni al momento de tomarla, sobraba decir que era imposible. Cada día, cada hora y cada minuto se sentía más y más inquieto, lejos de estar enamorando a Hayato cada día lo alejaba por completo de él.

Ya no había necedad de estar con los herbívoros Vongola. Uni contestó todas sus preguntas con una sencilla oración, y pese a que, él se esforzó a su manera en intentar que no fuera de nuevo el mismo destino que en su vida pasada, no podía por la sencilla razón de que el Gato Gokudera no estaba enamorado de él, sino de Tsunayoshi. Que bien, en su vida pasada era casi lo mismo, mostrando esa devoción por él, sin embargo, Gokudera Hayato no estaba enamorado del Décimo, Hibari se había encargado de hacerlo suyo primero.

—Amo Hibarin, tengo esto para usted. —dijo zombie Kusakabe al acercarse a él con dos botellas de sangre. Él le negó la mirada, evitándolas. La sangre le sabía muy bien, solo que no estaba de humor para tomarla. —Debe comer algo, ha estado muy pálido estos días.

— ¿Quieres que te muerda? —gruño Hibarin, asustando al zombie.

— ¡Solo se esta preocupando por ti, bastardo! —se quejó Hayato, alzando su puñito y frunciendo el entrecejo. — ¡Dale un respiro!

—Vamos, vamos, dejemos a Hibarin en paz. —intentó calmar Tsuna con sus regordetas manos. Su mirada fugazmente se encontró con la de Hibarin, mandándole un escalofrío por la espalda. — _No quiero que me muerda hasta la muerte._ —pensó.

—Pero Decimo, el zombie ha estado haciendo todo el trabajo que debería hacer él. —bufó jugando con los huesos de su pescado. —Debería al menos darle las gracias.

—A los zombies no nos importa hahaha—rio el cerebro de Yamamoto, con su propio pescado. —Ya estamos muertos así que no sentimos desgastes físicos.

Hibari sintió el aura negra comenzar a recorrerlo. Él no era ningún inútil, solo que odiaba hacer cosas de herbívoros como ellos. ¿Para qué cazar su propio alimento si tenía lacayos que podían hacerlo por él?

—Creo que sería buen momento para comenzar a callarse. —objetó Rebojji, mirando el aura de Hibarin. —Los morderán hasta la muerte.

— _¡Hiiiiiiiii!_

— ¡Qué lo intente! —retó el gato.

—Hahahahaha.

— _¡No creo que sea el momento para reírse!_ —pensó Tsuna poniendo los ojos en blanco. Takeshi zombie estaba tan despreocupado que lo ponía de nervios.

Hayato miró a Hibarin con furia, era al único que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y lo ponía de malas. ¿Acaso el hechizo del universo estaba funcionando? ¿Estaría enamorado el vampiro de él? ¡No, no, no, imposible! A pesar de las medidas que estaban tomando, el vampiro apenas y mostraba interés por él o por el Decimo Vongola. Era tan indiferente con todos que lo mismo vendría siendo si estaba o no con ellos.

— ¡Qué me ves! —reprochó echándole bronca.

—Serás el primero al que muerda. —dijo Hibarin, sacando sus tonfas y yendo directo a ellos.

Los herbívoros últimamente se tomaban muchas libertades con los carnívoros y eso es algo que, en cualquier mundo, Hibari Kyoya no permitiría.

Después de darles su merecida golpiza, incluyendo a Kusakabe y exceptuando al Rebojji, todos se quedaron en silencio, sobándose las heridas. Hibari les daba la espalda, limpiando sus tonfas con la orilla de su capa. Gatodera seguía soltando maldiciones por lo bajo, muy, muy por debajo; aunque lo odiara y quisiera devolverle cada golpe, sabía que no podía ganar contra el vampiro.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, Hibari saltó al árbol más alto y se estaciono ahí, observando la luna.

Hayato seguía lamiéndose las heridas, y cuando Tsuna le dijo que no para hacer lo mismo con las suyas, decidió irse un poco más allá. La luna estaba hermosa esa noche, a él le encantaba, contemplarla y maullarle. Y así lo hizo por un largo rato, incluso cuando la fogata fue apagada, mientras todos dormían. Kyoya lo miró desde su lugar, sentado en la rama, con los brazos cruzados.

Sin pensarlo mucho fue a dar a su lado, interrumpiendo otro maullido. El hombre gato se puso de malas casi de inmediato, aún le dolían las heridas.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres?

Hibarin se regaño mentalmente, debía ser un completo imbécil para seguirse lastimando con esto.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. —confesó sin despegar los ojos de la luna, aunque anhelaba ver la reacción de Hayato, pero sabía que esa reacción no le pertenecía, que ese Hayato no era suyo.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ? —tartamudeó completamente rojo.

—Yo no soy el vampiro que ustedes estaban buscando. —siguió sin prestarle atención a su reacción. —Es decir, puede que lo parezca, pero en realidad no pertenezco aquí.

—No entiendo ni una mierda de lo que me dices. —Hayato se tapo sus ojos con sus patitas. —P-pero si me quieres jugar una broma, esta no es buena.

—En mi mundo, tu y yo estábamos juntos. —sonrió melancólico.

—Basta, ¡no es gracioso!

Hibarin se volteó a Hayato, y este pudo contemplar con sorpresa que él no estaba bromeando, sus ojos que ahora se iluminaban mucho más con la enorme luna blanca, reflejaban una tristeza mezclada con un pequeño enojo por sus suposiciones. El hombre gato cerró la boca en una delgada línea, agachando su cabeza, reluciendo sus dos orejas.

—Y-Yo…

—Sé que no estamos destinados en este mundo, y al parecer, en ninguno otro. —Hibarin volvió la vista a la luna, conteniendo un suspiro. Le dolían mucho esas palabras. —En este mundo tu estas enamorado de Tsunayoshi…

— ¡E-Es mentira!

—Y el del cual provengo, no fui capaz de protegerte. —lo ignoró, no queriendo concentrarse en sus propias palabras. —Sin embargo, hombre gato, puedo cambiarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Hayato alzó una ceja, sin borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Tócame.

— ¿QUÉ?

—Si lo haces podré desaparecer y entonces posiblemente renazca en un mundo donde sea mucho más fuerte para protegerte. —dijo, girándose otra vez a él. Azul y verde chocaron, formando una conexión casi mágica. —O en uno donde no sea capaz de encontrarte.

Hayato notó una chispa de dolor cruzar las facciones de Hibari, como si aquella última idea fuera la peor de todas en el mundo. Como si con el simple hecho de no estar con él, no valiera la pena volver a nacer. Se volvió a sonrojar, esta vez mucho más, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el corazón. ¿Cómo un ser con tan pocas expresiones podía decir tanto en solo una?

Luego de unos segundos pudo captar lo que le estaba pidiendo.

— ¡Qué, no! —gritó sorprendiendo al mismo Hibari. — ¡Si te toco desaparecerás de este mundo! ¡Sería como matarte!

—Tienes que hacerlo. —comentó Hibarin. —Es la única forma.

—No lo es. —balbuceó Gatodera, retrocediendo. —Dijiste que querías ir a ver a una tal Uni… ella puede tener la solución.

—Su solución fue alejarme por completo de ti. —se quejó el vampiro al recordar sus palabras. —No voy a tomar esa opción.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes…?

—Ella vino a visitarme una de estas noches. —explicó seco. —La única forma es esta, hombre gato, así que, si tu no me tocas, yo lo haré.

—Sé que piensas que te odio, pero solo me desagradas, es decir… tú… no puedo. —se talló el brazo, renegándole la mirada al vampiro. —Eres un aliado del Décimo.

Hibari se sintió como en el fondo del mar al escuchar sus palabras. Definitivamente cambiaría ese mundo, definitivamente tomaría la mano de Gokudera Hayato.

En cuanto lo sintió cerca Gatodera retrocedió, alarmado, Hibarin intentaba ponerle una mano en la cara.

—Dije que no.

—Duele mucho estar aquí. —confesó Hibari, sin bajar su pequeña manita regordeta. Hayato entreabrió la boca, dejando caer un par de lágrimas que no pudo explicar por mucho que lo intento.

Tal vez el Decimo lo odiará después de eso, por matar a alguien que también era su aliado, pero por ahora, simplemente dejó que la mano de Hibarin lo tocara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó torpemente, escuchando la alarma pitar a todo lo que daba. Miró a sus alrededores, sobándose la cabeza, sus dedos ya no se sentían como bolitas de grasa, eran largos y esbeltos, y podía revolverse sus cabellos con ellos. Extrañado se tocó los colmillos, estos eran de un tamaño normal, no demasiado grandes. Fue entonces que se paró de inmediato, mareándose un poco en el proceso. El espejo que tenía en la habitación le respondió todas las dudas que tenía respecto a su cuerpo.

Era otro día más en Nanimori, y por alguna extraña razón, él era de nuevo Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

 **N/A: No me he olvidado del Fanfic, simplemente he estado viendo videos de Youtube (jajaja mala excusa). Pero los quiero :'3 y apreció su amor a mi fanfic.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hibarin y el gato enamorado.**

Hibari lo miró llegar con esa pinta de ser el chico más malo del mundo. Mandó a unos miembros del Comité Disciplinario a darle una merecida bienvenida por llegar tarde su primer día de clases e inmiscuirse sin su permiso el día anterior. Todo bajo el reglamento de la escuela. El herbívoro rebelde, mejor conocido como Gokudera Hayato les metió una paliza a los lacayos de presidente estudiantil.

 _Era exactamente como lo conoció._ Solo que no era igual.

Antes, Hibari había ido a poner el orden con el nuevo estudiante, intercambiando bombas y golpes, mordiéndolo hasta la muerte. Esta vez _no intervino_. Dejó que fuera hasta su salón de clases, tomará esa reacción violenta contra Sawada Tsunayoshi y con los alumnos de tercero que se metieron con él al final de que Sawada ganara su respeto. Dejó que fuera Yamamoto Takeshi el primero en saludarlo cada mañana después del decimo Vongola. Dejó que el bebé pusiera sus ojos en él.

— ¿Qué están haciendo en la sala del comité disciplinario? —dijo una vez que los vio entrar.

Como parte de su acto, Sawada fue el primero en golpear, seguido de _-su-_ Gokudera Hayato, terciando con Yamamoto y concluyendo nuevamente con Tsuna. El bebé apareció para enfrentarlo y que no terminara matando a los otros tres. Aún seguía siendo tan poderoso como él lo recordaba.

No paso mucho para que la banda de Mukuro atacará, pudo no dejarse infectar con el mosquito de sakura, pero eso alteraría el orden que _él_ conocía. Debía seguirlo hasta llevar a cabo su plan. Pero antes de poder predecirlo, se encontraba levantando a Gokudera del suelo como "agradecimiento" de haberlo liberado de su pequeña prisión en el pasillo de Kokuyo Land. Aunque finalmente dejó que el flujo siguiera su camino, aventándolo a un lado cuando llegaron a Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera había notado ciertos momentos en los que Hibari lo observaba, los cuales él confundía con una búsqueda de pelea, y terminaba siendo mordido hasta la muerte.

— ¡Por qué te me quedas viendo como idiota! —le espetó una vez, antes de la pelea de los anillos. — ¿Tengo mierda en la cara o qué, bastardo?

Hibari no respondió con palabras, sino con golpes.

El destino siguió su flujo, atrayendo a los Varia y sus peleas con los anillos, donde de nuevo Hibari tuvo que escuchar las palabras dolorosas de Reborn. _Tomados de las manos, Nube y Tormenta_. Sí, definitivamente se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Y su plan comenzó.

Sabía que matando a Byakuran de esa época no serviría de nada, no cambiaría el destino de esa forma. Así que callándose todo lo que trajo de los dos anteriores mundos, dejó que todo transcurriera de la misma forma que el primero. Irie conoció a Tsuna. Las familias de Uni y Byakuran se unieron creando Millefiore, Gokudera se convirtió en la mano derecha del Décimo. Y…, él entró para una audiencia privada con Sawada Tsunayoshi, una vez que Millefiore comenzó a moverse.

Una audiencia que Tsuna se llevó a la tumba tal y como lo prometió.

Cuando lo vio ahí, siendo masacrado por Gamma, Hibari sintió por primera vez que podía respirar en décadas, desde que volvió del mundo esponjadito, no, desde antes. Desde que lo perdió en aquella emboscada. Los Vongola del pasado habían llegado para salvar el futuro, _su_ futuro.

Por primera vez Kyoya no tuvo miedo en acercarse a él, aunque se concentraba en entrenar al Vongola para no perder la pelea. Gokudera volvió a notar las miradas de Hibari dirigidas a él, e incluso mas de una vez le pregunto que tipo de relación mantenían en el futuro. Le pago el favor de llevar a Uri a su alcoba, enseñándole a él primero el sistema C.I.A, que su yo del futuro descifro.

— ¡Tengo tu llama también! —exclamó emocionado. Kyoya lo mandó a callar con un golpe de sus preciadas tonfas. Aún no debía tomarse tantas libertades con él.

Ese era sin duda _su_ Hayato, no obstante, _él_ no era el Hibari adecuado.

Por eso cuando estaba en las ajugas de púas, pelando con Genkishi, sonrió deseándole la mejor de las suertes a su antiguo _yo_.

Ese futuro definitivamente les pertenecía a ambos.

.

.

.

— ¡Qué mierdas quieres, bastardo! —gritó Gokudera, pataleando para que el otro lo soltara. — ¡Suéltame, el Décimo me necesita!

—Acabamos de llegar del futuro—gruñó Hibari, exasperado. —ya tuvo mucho de ti.

— ¡A quién carajo le importa lo que tu creas!

Llegaron a la oficina del Comité, ahora vacía gracias al atardecer que se perdía entre las montañas, y Kyoya lo primero que hizo, luego de que salieran vencedores de aquella pelea, fue besarlo sin contener las ganas, morder sus labios, tirar de su cabello para hacer más profundo el beso, hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Ya no tenía porque contenerse más. Gokudera Hayato, era suyo.

— ¡QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES, BASTARDO! —vociferó como si sus pulmones dependieran de ello. — ¡QUIÉN TE DIO EL DERECHO DE BESARME!

Kyota sonrió ladino, notando el sonrojo predominante en la cara del otro. Tomó la mano del herbívoro rebelde, entrelazándola con la suya, atrayéndolo para besarlo de nuevo, solo que él intentaba resistirse en vano, pues pronto volvió a sucumbir.

—Me perteneces, herbívoro rebelde. —dijo firme, sin despegar sus ojos azules de las dos esmeraldas de Gokudera.

— ¿Q-Quién mierda te pertenece? —rezongó rehuyéndole la mirada.

Tal vez todavía no fuera obvio para Hayato, quizás tardaría un par de años para darse cuenta que Kyoya también le pertenecía a él, no obstante, esos eran pequeños detalles que al menos no tardarían tres vidas en arreglarse.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Jodeeer que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no escribía un "FIN", se me había olvidado que bien se siente -cries in Fanfiction-.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por apoyar el Fanfic! ¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho el final, a mí me ha encantado!**

 **Para quienes no le entendieron, se los explico más resumido:** Hibari al regresar del mundo "rechonchito", regresó a la época donde todo era paz y tranquilidad a Namimori (antes de que apareciera Reborn) y cuando supo que estaba en un "pasado" alterno de la línea temporal del primer mundo, vio que tenia otra oportunidad para salvar a Vongola (Gokudera) de los Millefiore. Así que dejó que todo siguiera el transcurso normal (siendo algo así que dejó que todo pasara como lo vimos en el manga/anime) y únicamente intervino en el futuro (cuando le dice a Tsuna el plan para traer a los Vongola del pasado).

Siendo que su Hibari pasado y Hibari futuro sabían los planes, una vez que derrotaron a Byakuran, Kyoya del pasado pudo ser feliz con el Gokudera de ese tercer mundo.

 **Lo sé, ni yo me esperaba algo tan complicado siendo que cree este ff con la única intención de hacer reír con los rechonchitos xP.**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **Desde la Tierra de las Historias,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
